manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
When Shun running towards whom?
''Summary'' Vergy is walking to door but paused while he looks at text Vergy: I don't understand it in English writing confirm as walking to door Text: When I feel Wild..., I throw my stuff, I run around like I'm crazy, I lock myself in my room, I chase my dog in the backyard, I stomp my feet in the house, I run around the house, I chase my sister around, I run into the walls, I act like a wild animal, I jumps high on my trampoline, and I bang my head on the floor. in sitting in sofa and looks at teenage is dancing with revolves movement Vergy: I don't interest remote and turn TV is off from dancing teenage. The back takes a corkscrew What's this? shockingly at հim daughter Very nicely my newborn {trope} my little daughter, nicely, I playing you him a corkscrew but hesitates and throws it in back, thinking in frowns But drawer opening in dog in it, offers off a bewildered by what doing with unnamed dog on drawer Come in halved wafer-lavash and it give and throw to unnamed dog is swallowing but missing etten with title "Best Reaction Ever ��" Borgwe dog I other? My Shun {breed is invocation} but untogether to covers the lips by whistles for dog charmes to standing towards {Ehp} to uncomfortable to floor and sniffs around there stimulus and panicky {I love you with my mommy} Vergy chat with Shun] Shun you can help me {lyric song} is sound like howls {I knoooooooowwwwww that!} Roar calms down my doll daughter care righteousness you invite here until make it fun. is ashake it head like "No" {Aaaaaaooooooh! I want mommy right now!} and looks at sexy Shun licking it arm with title "Когда собака сексуальнее всех моих подруг �� {ph: Kogda sobaka seksualni vsex moix podrug; tr: When the dog is sexier than all of my girlfriends}" Where? {adorable} to the and back aback to armchair I don't interest or persevering Oh! is pleading in frowns {I knoooooooowwwwww my mom} Brrrr, are you enough daringly womanize her you lover is end, need to help in important my daughter become to happy bubblerblower Here guarantee {command} open lid of it. Shun is towards near baby and eating bubbles that as baby make a giggles, and Vergy is laughing althoughly, Vergy kept laughs and bubbleblower is upsiding down in to penis I sorry {cheeky} penis and side right away to departure, girl is moving leg over together cross and pilfering to yard and feel in wildly like dog barks and tickling Trivia #Premiere episode of dog named with Shun, first appearance or debut of episode, Angel and Devil are berates with Vergy to school. #This video is dimmed by teenager girl age low than Jerkette and group named "Boogie Up Girl" manufactured by Japanese with black haired teen with red blouse, denim short, female sporty shoe, and light tone body. Category:Episodes Category:Sassimkahamestebamena Category:Premiere Episode Category:Episode focusing on dog Category:Pictured Character